Devo beber vinho para conservar minha saúde?
thumb|left|400px Peter N. Landless Há cerca de dez anos, em minha pré-adolescência, fiz uma promessa de não tomar qualquer bebida contendo álcool. Até aqui tenho mantido minha promessa e sem arrependimentos. Recentemente, todavia, tenho lido relatórios sobre os benefícios do consumo regular de vinho para a saúde. Por outro lado, alguns estudos contradizem essas afirmações. Estou confuso. Beber vinho é bom para a saúde? Nossa sociedade é bombardeada pelo conteúdo de mensagens veiculadas pela mídia quanto aos benefícios do consumo do álcool para a saúde. Muitos artigos da recente literatura científica têm discutido os benefícios do álcool em relação à saúde humana. Seria desonesto não reconhecer que pequenas quantidades de álcool têm produzido algum benefício quanto a doenças coronarianas. Isso tem sido demonstrado em laboratório pela exposição das paredes internas das células endoteliais ao álcool. Algumas funções dessas células foram melhoradas pelo álcool. Entretanto, é importante lembrar duas coisas. Primeira, essa evidência particular tem sido observada experimentalmente em culturas de células, mas a vida não é vivida numa placa de Petri! Segunda, nenhum benefício vascular coronário se aplica às pessoas jovens. Os indivíduos estudados são pessoas inseridas nas faixas etárias entre a meia e terceira idades, principalmente homens. A maioria dos indivíduos apresenta fatores de risco de doenças coronarianas. Os estudos são observacionais e não generalizados. Isso significa que eles não foram elaborados para avaliar resultados prospectivos (futuros), e dessa maneira sua significância absoluta está aberta a discussões. Para contrabalançar o argumento em relação ao benefício do uso de vinho tinto, deve ser enfatizado que o suco não fermentado de uva vermelha apresenta benefícios significativos para a saúde. Isso se explica pela presença de substâncias como resveratrol e flavonóides, os quais agem como antioxidantes. Eles diminuem o tempo de coagulação e exercem efeito positivo sobre as células endoteliais. Existem muitos aspectos negativos relacionados ao consumo do álcool. Creio que todo esse debate pode ser resumido nas palavras da seção editorial de uma respeitada revista científica de medicina: “As descobertas sobre o uso do álcool em doenças cardiovasculares ainda são correlativas, já seus efeitos tóxicos são bem estabelecidos.” O álcool é uma substância que causa alto grau de dependência; 15% daqueles que consomem álcool irão tornar-se dependentes problemáticos ou alcoólatras. O álcool é a principal causa de retardamento mental evitável em muitos países, incluindo os Estados Unidos. Isso por causa de seus efeitos tóxicos sobre o feto durante o período da gravidez. O álcool é também a causa fundamental de mortes causadas por violência, acidentes, traumas e doenças induzidas por suas toxinas. Tem sido demonstrado que o álcool aumenta o risco de vários tipos de câncer, incluindo o de mama. Seu consumo excessivo aumenta as chances de doenças hepáticas. Esses efeitos colaterais indesejáveis produzidos pelo álcool raramente são citados, em especial quando a imprensa veicula informações sobre os chamados “benefícios do álcool” à saúde. Infelizmente, a imprensa não trata das conseqüências sociais, físicas e emocionais do consumo do álcool. Os alunos universitários são afetados por problemas relacionados ao álcool? Apresentaremos a seguir algumas convincentes estatísticas oriundas de um amplo estudo realizado com alunos universitários entre 18 e 24 anos, nos Estados Unidos. Todos os problemas estão ligados ao uso do álcool. *1,400 alunos morrem a cada ano. *500 mil alunos são vítimas de acidentes involuntários. *600 mil estudantes são assaltados por outros alunos. *70 mil alunos, anualmente, são vítimas de relações sexuais e estupros induzidos pelo álcool. *400 mil estudantes por ano tiveram relações sexuais desprotegidas, e mais de 100 mil estavam tão intoxicados que não puderam dizer se haviam consentido com isso. *2.1 milhões de alunos dirigiram automóveis sob a influência do álcool. *25% dos alunos universitários reconheceram os prejuízos do álcool sobre sua vida acadêmica. À luz desses fatos, não faz sentido e nem há vantagem médica em substituir uma doença (ou muitas) para obter uns poucos benefícios para as coronárias. Isso é particularmente verdade quando observamos as terapias preventivas já comprovadas, tais como o exercício físico, o abandono do cigarro, a diminuição dos níveis de colesterol e a manutenção normal da pressão sanguínea, os quais não apresentam quaisquer efeitos indesejáveis do álcool. Espero que você esteja mais determinado do nunca em permanecer fiel à sua decisão de não ingerir bebidas alcoólicas. Tais evidências deveriam encorajá-lo a permanecer firme sem qualquer pesar. A melhor forma de evitar o risco de se tornar um alcoólatra ou sofrer as conseqüências já citadas, é rejeitar o oferecimento do primeiro trago! Deus o abençoe e o fortaleça em sua decisão. Peter N. Landless – Estudou medicina na Universidade de Witwatersrand, Joanesburgo, África do Sul. Ele é especialista em medicina familiar, medicina interna e cardiologia, com especificidade em cardiologia nuclear. É também membro do American College of Cardiology. Atualmente, o Dr. Landless está servindo como diretor-associado do Departamento do Ministério da Saúde da Associação Geral da IASD. Seu endereço é: 12501, Old Columbia Pike; Silver Spring, Maryland 20904; EUA. REFERÊNCIAS 1. T. Wallerath, D. Poleo, Li Huige, et al., “Red Wine Inveases the Expression of Human Endothelial Nitric Oxide Synthase,” Journal of the American College of Cardiology, 41(2003), 3:471-478. 2. L. Fremont, “Biological Effects of Resveratrol,” Life Science, January 14, 2000, pp. 663-673; M. Serafini, G. Maini, and A. Fervo-Luzzi, “Alcohol-free Red Wine Enhances Plasma Antioxidant Capacity in Humans,” Journal of Nutrition 128(6):1003-1007. 3. J. Goldberg, “To Drink or Not to Drink?” New England Journal of Medicine 348:2 (January 9, 2003), p. 164. 4. W. Hingson, T. Heeren, R. C. Zakocs, et al., “Magnitude of Alcohol-Related Mortality and Morbidity Among U.S. College Students Ages 18-24,” Journal of Studies on Alcohol, 63:2, March 2002. |}